My One and Only-A Fred Weasley Love Story
by BangtanLove
Summary: Maia Potter, yes, that Maia. The twin sister of Harry Potter, also known as 'The Girl Who Lived'. She never would've guessed that she was a witch, or that there was a magical school called Hogwarts! She also never thought she'd find love, but then she met Fred Weasley. Her life has changed so much so quickly, but hey, life would be boring if there weren't a little twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story a few years ago and my writing has changed since then. While the beginning may be a bit rough, I promise that the story will get better as you keep reading. I haven't had time to go back and edit the beginning, but I will try to after I finish the whole story!**

Chapter 1-Year 1

Maia's POV

"Harry! Maia, get the mail!" Uncle Vernon shouts to us and I roll my eyes, standing up. I grab half of the pile of mail, and Harry grabs the other half. Sifting through it as I walk back, I hand Uncle Vernon his mail and come across one addressed to me. But that's not the weirdest part. The weirdest part, was that it was addressed to Maia Lily Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs. I look up at Harry, puzzled, to see that he has one as well. We both start to open them, when two beefy hands snatch them away from us.

"Mummy Dad look! Harry and Maia got mail!" Dudley screams and I glare at them.

"Give those back! They're ours!" We shout in unison. We tend to do that sometimes. And also finish each others sentences.

"Yours? Who would send you two mail?" Uncle Vernon sneers, and then looks down at the letters. His smug expression changes to shocked, as does Aunt Petunia's, who is standing above him, reading over his shoulder. They share a look and then glare at us.

For the next few weeks, letters continue to arrive, always addressed to Harry and I, but Uncle Vernon always destroys them. He even blocked up the mail slot in the door.

"Do you know what day it is Dudley?"

"Sunday," Dudley answers, frowning.

"Yes, and do you know what happens on Sundays?" He asks and Dudley shakes his head.

"No mail," Harry and I speak up. "Right you two are. No more bloody letters!" He sighs in relief, a smug look on his face. Suddenly, there is a rattling noise, and I look around, frowning. All of a sudden, thousands of letters shoot inside through the fireplace. Harry and I grab a bunch of them and dash towards the stairs. Uncle Vernon follows us and snatches them out of our hands.

"That's it! We're leaving!" He shouts, his face purple.

"Daddy's gone mad!" Dudley wails and I roll my eyes, glaring at Uncle Vernon. So now, here we are, in an old shack on a small island, while it thunders and lightenings outside. I flinch as thunder cracks through the room.

"You're alight Maia," Harry, soothes me and I nod. Did I mention that I am deathly afraid of thunder? Harry draws a cake in the sand on the floor where we're sleeping. He draws eleven candles on the cake and sighs.

"Happy Birthday Harry and Maia," He says quietly, and then we blow out the 'candles'. Suddenly, there's a banging on the door and I let out a squeak, before jumping up and hiding behind a wardrobe. Harry stands beside me as we hear the door fall to the ground with a crack.

"Sorry 'bout that," A deep voice booms and I clutch Harry's hand tightly. "Blimey Harry, you've gotten very big since I last saw you, and where's Maia?" I hear the voice ask and I lean forward a bit to see Dudley shaking.

"I-i'm not Harry!" He stutters and Harry steps away from the wardrobe pulling me with him.

"I am," He says in a calm voice and I cower behind him at the sight of the giant man. The man looks over at us and smiles.

"Course you are!" He says. "And Maia! You both have gotten so big!" He says, and I frown. "Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Course, you both know all about Hogwarts," He says and I frown, shaking my head.

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry and I ask and Hagrid looks at us sharply.

"What is Hogwarts? You mean to tell me that you never told them about Hogwarts?" Hagrid booms, turning to glare at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They start to argue about some things, and I frown.

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?" I ask and Hagrid turns back to me.

"Oh right, well, I'm here to tell you that, you and your brother are to extend Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry, you're a wizard. And Maia, you're a witch," He says and I frown.

"What? There has to be a mistake! We're not, there's no way that we could be, magical!" We deny and Hagrid frowns.

"Didn't you ever wonder where your parent's learned it all?" I frown, sharing a look with Harry.

"Learned what?" We ask.

"Why, magic of course! Hasn't anything strange ever happened to you two? Something you just couldn't explain?" He asks and I shrug. There was that one time at the zoo, when Dudley shoved us and the glass to the snake exhibit disappeared, only to reappear and trap Dudley inside. I zone out, trying to fit the pieces together in my head when I hear something.

"You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Harry yells at Petunia and Vernon and I frown.

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? What a load right there!" Hagrid exclaims and Petunia scoffs.

"Of course I did. I knew nothing good would come with Lily. She was always the best in the family. 'We have a witch in the family! Isn't that wonderful?' But I knew the truth. She was a freak! And then, she went and married that no good, freak, and had you two and I knew, I just knew, you'd end up just like them. Freaks of nature!" She spits and I feel my blood boil. How dare she.

"They will not be going to that school and that's final!" Vernon yells and I roll my eyes. The next thing I know, I'm in a pub, with Harry and Hagrid, on my way to buy things for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Year 1

 _Recap: "They will not be going to that school and that's final!" Vernon yells and I roll my eyes. The next thing I know, I'm in a pub, with Harry and Hagrid, on my way to buy things for school._

Maia's POV

"The usual Hagrid?" I hear someone ask at the bar.

"Not today. I'm taking young Mr. and Miss Potter to get their school supplies," Hagrid denies and the man sets down a glass, gaping at us.

"Bloody hell, it's Harry and Maia Potter!" He gasps, and the room falls silent as everyone focuses their attention on us.

"Um, hi?" I say and Harry smiles slightly at me. People start shaking our hands and telling us that they're fans of us. What's that supposed to mean? We met our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, who was really skittish and stuttered. That's not annoying. We walk out of the pub and reach a brick wall.

"Now what Hagrid? It's a dead end," I sigh and he grins, before tapping some of the bricks with his broom stick. I gasp as the bricks spread apart.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid says as we walk through the bricks, which closes right after us. We head to Gringotts Bank, and Harry and I look around puzzled as we see small, ugly looking creatures walking around.

"Hagrid? What are they?" Harry asks him quietly and Hagrid looks down at us.

"Hmm? Oh those are goblins," He says and I frown. They're creepy. We quickly get to our vault to find out that our parents left us with piles of money! We're rich! I share an astonished look with Harry, before we grab as much money as we can, making sure to leave a bunch, which isn't that hard. Hagrid makes his way to another vault and gets a small package, sliding it into his pocket.

"Best to forget about this," He says and we nod, shrugging. We then quickly buy our books and robes and make our way to Ollivander's Wandlore. Hagrid leaves us, as we enter.

"Bless my soul! Harry and Maia Potter! I was wondering when you two would finally walk through that door. I remember when your parents first got their wands," He says and we frown.

"You knew our parents?" We ask and he nods. I wait patiently as he searches for Harry's wand, and Harry finally gets it, but get this. The wand he has is somehow tied to whoever gave us our scars. I still don't know who that is! We need to ask Hagrid about it. He searches for my wand and after several failed attempts, he hands me a see through, glass looking wand that is glowing a faint white light. I take a hold of it, and it lights up a bright red, as a strong wind blows around the room.

"Cherry, unicorn hair, 10 inches," Ollivander says, gesturing to my wand. "It's a very special wand. It glows different colors based on it's master's mood," He says. "Much like when a metamorphmagus' hair changes color for their mood," He adds and I nod, looking at the wand which is now a pale yellow.

"What do the colors mean?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure a book on metamorphmagi, it might tell you," he says and I nod. We make our way out of the wand shop, to find Hagrid holding two things.

"Happy birthday Harry and Maia!" Hagrid says, and he hands Harry a white owl in a cage, and me a cardboard box, along with a bag of supplies. I frown and look into the box, to find a small gray and white kitten.

"Oh my gosh Hagrid it's a adorable!" I exclaim, cradling the small kitten to my chest.

"Lady at the shop said it's a girl. Everything you need to take care of her is in that bag," He said, pointing to the bag he gave me and I smile. The kitten mews up at me and I'm sure if I was a cartoon, my eyes would be hearts. I awww and cuddle the kitten up to my face. The next thing I know, I'm at Kingscross Train station, with all of my trunks and Winnie, my cat whom I named after Winnie The Pooh.

"Right then. I'll see you two at Hogwarts, I'm afraid I can't finish this trip with you. Here are your tickets," Hagrid hands us the tickets and we look down at them.

"Platform 9 3/4? Hagrid, there is no-" Harry cuts himself off as we realize that he is no longer standing behind us. Harry looks over at me and I shrug. We make our way to Platform 9 and 10, but there is no 9 3/4. Harry asks a man, who looks at him like he's crazy. I sigh, thinking that we'll never get to Hogwarts, when I hear someone say 'muggles' behind us. I turn around to see a family of all red headed children.

"Harry, over there," I nudge him, gesturing to the family. We walk over to them as the mum sends the twins to go first. I watch as one runs through a wall and gasp. The rest go leaving only the mum, a little girl, and a boy who looks about our age.

"Um, excuse me, is that the way to Platform 9 3/9?" Harry and I ask together, and the woman looks over at us.

"Oh! Oh yes. First years? It's Ron's first year too! Ok so what you do, is run straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10," The woman explains and we nod, watching as the boy, Ron runs through. We quickly say thank you to the woman, before following after Ron. I brace myself for impact, but nothing happens.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" I hear someone shout and I open my eyes to find that I had run over someone's foot. One of the red headed twins turns around to glare at me, but his face immediately softens, and becomes shocked, and almost, dazed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I say and the boy shakes his head, sapping out of his daze.

"Uh, it's fine. I was the one who stood right in front of the entrance," He shrugs, smiling at me and I smile back. He's kinda cute.

"I'm Maia," I say, sticking out my hand and he shakes it.

"Fred," He says and I grin.

"Maia! Come on!" Harry calls and I look over to him.

"Oh! I'll see you later Fred!" I call, turning and running over to my brother. Hmm, Fred. Cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Year 1

 _Recap: "I'm Maia," I say, sticking out my hand and he shakes it. "Fred," He says and I grin. "Maia! Come on!" Harry calls and I look over to him. "Oh! I'll see you later Fred!" I call, turning and running over to my brother. Hmm, Fred. Cute._

Maia's POV

Harry and I settle into a car, and I let Winnie out of her cage.

"You're free girl," I say, stroking her soft fur and she purrs, rubbing against my hand.

"Um, excuse me, can I join you two?" I look up to see the boy from earlier. Ron, I think was his name.

"Yeah, of course," We answer together and Ron looks at us weirdly.

"Do you two always speak together?" He asks and we shrug.

"Occasionally."

"Well anyway, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," He says and we both shake his hand.

"Harry Potter."

"Maia Potter." We both say at the same time and his jaw drops.

"You mean, the Harry and Maia Potter?" He asks and we nod slowly.

"So do you both really have, the scars?" He whispers, like it's a bad thing and we smile, moving aside our hair to show our lightening scars. Harry's is on his forehead, while mine is a little to the right, closer to my temple, so I only needed side bangs, instead of full bangs.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispers and we laugh. Soon, the trolley comes, and we get piles of candy. Ron pulls out his wand, to show us some magic his brothers taught him. He showed us his rat, Scabbers, then stared skeptically at Winnie, until I promised she wouldn't bother him. He cleared his throat, starting to recite the spell, when a girl with bushy hair walks in, looking around.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," she says, then notices Ron's wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," She says, sitting beside me. Ron frowns, then clears his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He says, pointing his wand at the rat, but all it manages to do is blow the candy box off of his head.

"That's not a real spell is it? I've only done a few simple ones. For example," The girl points her wand at Harry's face. "Oculus reparo," She says and the tape flies off of his glasses, repairing them. "Your Harry and Maia Potter! I'm Hermione Granger," She says and we nod. "You all best be getting your robes on, we will be arriving shortly," She says, then starts to leave. "Um. you've got dirt, on your nose," She says to Ron, who immediately rubs it off. She walks out of the car and Harry and Ron share a look.

"Oh, lay off her. She meant well," I say and they shrug. We make it to Hogwarts, and I get pulled away from Harry in the crowd.

"Maia!" I hear him call, but I can't see him.

"Harry!" I call, but there's no reply. I'm suddenly pushed roughly to the ground by some kid in green robes. He sneers at me and pushes past me.

"Need a hand love?" I look up to see Fred and his twin, who's name I don't know, standing over me.

"Thanks," I say, taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet.

"You're Maia Potter," his twin says and I nod, brushing my hair back over my scar.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, um."

"George," He says and I nod.

"Ok, nice to meet you George, and nice to see you again Fred," I say and Fred's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Is he blushing?

"Uh yeah. Well, I think you're supposed to be over there, fingers crossed you get Gryffindor!" They call, before running off. I hurry over to the crowd of other 1st years, and smile when I see Hagrid.

"Hagrid! It's great to see you!" I say and he smiles back.

"You too Maia."

"Maia! What happened to you?" Harry asks, running up to me.

"Nothing. I just got pulled away in the crowd," I say, shrugging and he frowns.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid calls, and we follow him to some boats. We paddle for awhile until we look up and see a massive school looming above us.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispers and I nod in agreement. Bloody hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Year 1

 _Recap: "Firs' years this way!" Hagrid calls, and we follow him to some boats. We paddle for awhile until we look up and see a massive school looming above us. "Bloody hell," Ron whispers and I nod in agreement. Bloody hell._

Maia's POV

We walk inside where a woman with gray hair that is pulled up into a bun stands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall This way to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into our 4 houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." We follow her to two giant doors, where she motions for us to wait, then disappears behind them.

"So, it's true then. Harry and Maia Potter have come to Hogwarts." Everyone erupts into whispers and I frown, looking over at a boy with really greasy, slicked back hair. Like seriously, does he use chicken fat in his hair? No normal products would make your hair that greasy. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," The boy says and Ron snickers from behind me, causing Draco to glare at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? Let's see, red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley," Draco sneers and I narrow my eyes. He's only said like 3 sentences and I already hate him. "You'll find that there are certain people who are better to associate yourselves with. I can help you with that," The boy says, thrusting his hand out to us. I share a look with Harry, before we turn back to him.

"I think we can figure out the wrong sort for ourselves thanks," We say, before turning away to Ron, who's laughing quietly. Draco glares at us and I smirk. Why would we want to be friends with you, if you just insulted our friend? Idiot.

"Right this way, students," Professor McGonagall says, walking back up to us. We quickly walk into a large room where 4 tables are set up. Candles float above us, in what appears to be the night sky.

"It's not real. It's just bewitched to look like night. I read about it in Hogwarts A History," Hermione says, walking up beside me and I smile at her.

"Cool," I say, and shoot Ron a look as he rolls his eyes. A hat is set down on a stool in front of us, and I'm shocked as it starts to move, and sing. It sings a song about Hogwarts and all of the houses, before McGonagall steps up with a list.

"When I call your name, please step up and sit on this stool. Abbot, Hanah." A girl walks up and nervously sits down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screams and a yellow and black table breaks into cheers. The rest of the sorting goes by quickly. Soon it will be my turn.

"Granger, Hermione." I smile reassuringly at Hermione, who takes deep breathes, muttering to herself to stay calm.

She sits on the stool and almost immediately, it shouts out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table to our left screams and hollers as she smiles brightly and hops up, running over to sit down.

"Potter, Harry." I squeeze Harry's hand and he smiles gratefully at me, before slowly making his way up, ignoring all of the whispers. This time, the sorting takes a little longer. I see Harry shake his head a bit, and I can just make out his mouth moving. He's too far away for me to see what he's saying though.

Finally, the hat screams, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry beams and jumps up, walking briskly to the table and sending me a thumbs up.

"Potter, Maia." More whispers break through the hall, as I roll my eyes and step up to the stool. I sit down and the hat slips down, covering my eyes. I jump a little in surprise as the hat starts talking to me, but that's not the creepiest part. The creepy part, is that it's in my head!

"Ah, the female Potter. You are very clever, but not clever enough for Ravenclaw. And you are very kind and thoughtful, but you speak your mind and have a temper, so Hufflepuff won't do. As I told your brother before, you'd be great for Slytherin! Very cunning indeed," The hat murmurs and I frown. That must be why Harry was muttering.

"Well actually, I don't think Slythein would do me good. Gryffindor is for the brave right? Well, I don't necessarily count myself as brave, but I've lived with the Dursleys all my life. That has to show some sort of braveness. Plus, I don't really appreciate snotty, arrogant people, and that's basically what Slytherin is made up of, so I'd rather not be placed in that house," I reply back, in my head of course and the hat chuckles.

"You're quiet a spunky one huh? Well, in any case, you are right. And I doubt you want to be in a different house than your brother. Plus, I think there is someone whom you admire in Gryffindor, so." Well, you can guess what the hat sorted me into. The red and gold table breaks into cheers and I smile, hopping up and practically skipping over to my bother and Hermione.

The rest of the sorting goes by in a blur. I zone out, only listening when I heard Ron's name. He was sorted into Gryffindor, obviously. The headmaster steps up and makes a speech, before food magically appears in front of us. I gape at it, sharing a look with Harry, before piling food onto my plate. This is more food than I've ever seen in my life!

"So, congrats on making it into Gryffindor." I look up to see Fred and George smirking at me. "Thanks," I reply, before eating some more. I feel like someone is staring at me, so I turn around to see Malfoy glaring at Harry and I. When he notices me looking, he smirks, causing me to scoff, and flip him off. Yeah, I'm not the best child. Oh well. I see Fred and George raise their eyebrows, before whispering to each other, than smiling a creepy smile at me. I frown, and look around. What was that about? Desert comes and I quickly eat it, feeling stuffed, but satisfied.

"First years, find your prefects. They will show you to your common rooms." We all stand up and I look around, spotting a redheaded boy in Gryffindor robes. Hmm, I wonder if he's a Weasley.

"Gryffindor first years, this way! Follow me!" The boy yells, and we all scurry after him. We reach a portrait of a large woman. "Caput draconis," The boy says, and the picture swings open, to reveal a passage way. We wall crawl in and find ourselves in a gold and red room with couches and fireplaces. "This is our common room. Girls, your dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, boys same to you except on the right." I quickly follow Hermione upstairs and find my bed, where Winnie is lounging. She sees me and meows, hopping up and running over to me as I sit on my bed. I pet her and look around as more girls file into our room. I quickly find out that my roommates' names are, Hermione, obviously, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. I change into my pajamas and slip under the thick covers on my bed. I smile as Winnie curls up against my chest, and close my eyes, falling into maybe one of the best sleeps I've ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Year 1

 _Recap: I change into my pajamas and slip under the thick covers on my bed. I smile as Winnie curls up against my chest, and close my eyes, falling into maybe one of the best sleeps I've ever had._

Maia's POV

"Maia! Wake up! I'm hungry and we have to go get our schedules!" I'm shaken awake by Hermione, who grunts as I push her off of my bed in annoyance. I'm not a morning person.

"I'm coming I'm coming, calm yourself," I grumble, before getting dressed.

"Maia hurry up!" Mione calls impatiently and I roll my eyes, fixing my tie.

"Just go without me next time if your gonna rush me. You can't rush perfection," I tease, flicking her on the nose and sliding my wand into my pocket.

"Shut up," She grumbles, and I laugh, linking arms with her. We make it to the Great Hall and I sit down across from her, piling food onto my plate. Two people slide into the seats beside me and drape their arms over my shoulders.

"Morning sunshine," They chorus together and I look up to see that it's Fred and George. No surprise there.

"Hey guys," I say and they grin at me.

"So, Maia, we needed to talk to you," George starts, smirking at me.

"How about we walk you to your first class and chat?" Fred finishes, stealing a piece of bacon from my plate. I narrow my eyes at him, snatching the half eaten bacon slice back, and finishing it. What? I don't care if he bit off of it. Bacon is bacon.

"Hmm, I'll consider it," I shrug and they raise their eyebrows, not saying anything else. Ron and Harry come running into the room, sliding down across from me.

"We woke up late," They both gasp, out of breath. I laugh and flick a grape at Harry.

"Should've woken up earlier. Most of the food is probably cold by now," I tease and Hermione shakes her head.

"Actually, there is a spell on all of the food, keeping it room temperature until eaten," She says and I playfully glare at her.

"Ok Miss Know-It-All," I tease and she grins sheepishly. Our schedules are handed to us and I observe mine.

"Ready?" Hermione asks and I nod.

"Yeah, let's go." I start to stand up and follow her, when I'm stopped by two arms grabbing me. "Hey!" I exclaim, causing Hermione to turn around and look at me. I glare at Fred and George who dry me past Mione and into the hall.

"You promised to talk to us after breakfast," They say and I roll my eyes.

"No I didn't. I said I'll think about it," I point out and they shrug.

"Well, we thought about it for you," They grin and I huff in annoyance.

"So, what's your first class?" They ask and I glance down at my schedule again.

"Um, potions," I say and they ooh.

"Good luck getting through class with Snape! He's a demon!" They say, wiggling their fingers in front of me and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Is that all you wanted to talk about? Teachers?" I ask with raised eyebrows and they shake their heads.

"Nope! We have something to ask of you," They start off and I narrow my eyes, nodding.

"Go on."

"We want you to be our pranking partner!" They exclaim, grinning evilly.

"No," I answer almost immediately and their smiles drop.

"Why not?"

"Because I would rather not get expelled in my first year," I point out and they shake their heads.

"You only get expelled if you're caught, which rarely happens, and usually if we are caught, we only have detention!" They explain and I bite my lip.

"I'll think about it," I say and they shake their heads.

"Nope! We need a yes or a no, so we can start planning our pranks!" They say and I groan. I tilt my head and consider it. It does sound fun.

"Fine," I sigh and they high five. What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Year 1

 _Recap: "We want you to be our pranking partner!" They exclaim, grinning evilly. "No," I answer almost immediately and their smiles drop. "Why not?" "Because I would rather not get expelled in my first year," I point out and they shake their heads. "You only get expelled if your caught, which rarely happens, and usually if we are caught, we only have detention!" They explain and I bite my lip. "I'll think about it," I say and they shake their heads. "Nope! We need a yes or a no, so we can start planning our pranks!" They say and I groan. I tilt my head and consider it. It does sound fun. "Fine," I sigh and they high five. What have I gotten myself into?_

Maia's POV

"Hey, where were you?" Hermione asks me as I sit down in between her and Harry.

"Fred and George wanted to talk to me about something," I shrug it off and she frowns.

"What was it?" She asks and I open my mouth to answer, when the door bursts open and slams shut. I jump, as does the rest of the class, as a man speeds to the front of the class, his robes billowing around him.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper to her and she nods. I take in the man's appearance. His black hair is slicked back and greasy, his eyes cold and hard, just like his face. I don't think this man will be one of my favorite professors. He starts a lecture and I notice him glaring at Harry, who is writing down what he's saying.

He snaps at Harry and I elbow him in the side, causing him to look up, and quickly put his quill away.

"Hogwart's very own celebrities, Mr. and Miss Potter," He sneers and I frown, as does Harry. "Do you think that just because you're 'famous', you are excused from paying attention?" He snaps and I hear someone snicker, my gaze quickly landing on Malfoy.

"No sir," Harry answers. Snape then proceeds to ask him a question, which I'm sure no one in this classroom knows, well minus him and Mione. I mean really? How the fudge would he know the answer if we were raised by muggles and this is our first potions class? Please enlighten me on how we would know how to answer your stupid questions. I look up when I don't hear anyone talking, and notice that Snape is glaring at me, and almost everyone is gaping at me.

"What?" I ask, frowning and a few people laugh.

"Well Miss Potter, I figured that you two, being famous, would know at least something about magic. Miss Granger here is a muggle born and she's still a know-it-all," He hisses at me, and I notice that Hermione's face drops a little. Oh no, did I say that out loud? "Yes, Miss Potter. You did," Snape spits again and I flinch back a little. "10 points from Gryffindor!" He shouts, before starting the lesson. I sigh and rub my temples. Well, that wasn't a very good first impression now was it?

"Nope," Harry smirks and I roll my eyes. I really need to stop speaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, you do," Harry agrees and I laugh quietly, shoving his shoulder gently. Lunchtime rolls around and I plop down at the Gryffindor table, mentally exhausted. We haven't done that much today, since it is the first day, but we've done way more than I ever have on the first day at my old schools and now I feel drained.

"So Maia, we heard about your little exchange with Snape," Fred snickers and George nods.

"Yeah, good going! That's bloody amazing!" He agrees and I roll my eyes.

"So, we were thinking about doing our first prank of the year on him," They suggest and I shrug.

"Whatever."

"Hmm, someone's in a bad mood," They chorus and I roll my eyes.

"I'm tired ok? Just shut up," I snap and they frown, before eating their food and ignoring me. I feel bad about snapping, but I honestly don't want to be reminded about pranks and school. I wanna relax until my next class. If I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Year 1

 _Recap: "So, we were thinking about doing our first prank of the year on him," They suggest and I shrug. "Whatever." "Hmm, someone's in a bad mood," They chorus and I roll my eyes. "I'm tired ok? Just shut up," I snap and they frown, before eating their food and ignoring me. I feel bad about snapping, but I honestly don't want to be reminded about pranks and school. I wanna relax until my next class. If I can._

Maia's POV

Ok, it's official, I love Hogwarts! Today we're having our first lying lesson. This is so cool! What other school teaches you how to fly on broomsticks?

"Ok class, now, hold your hand over your broom and say, up!" Madam Hooch instructs and I do so, the broom immediately flying into my hand. Harry manages to succeed, but Hermione isn't having as much luck. Her broom is just wiggling around on the ground. I look around to find a few people have managed to get ahold of their brooms, but most were still trying. My eyes land on Ron, who is practically yelling at his broom. I laugh as it flies up and hits him in the face. Poor Ron.

"Ok, now mount your brooms and hover for a minute, then come back down," She tells us, but before any of us can do so, Neville starts soaring up.

"Mr. Longbottom, come back down here this instant!" She yells and Neville looks around with a panicked expression.

"I can't!" He cries, before his broom starts zooming through the air. I gasp as his robes get caught on the pointy end of a statue, way up high. His robes slowly start to rip, before he comes tumbling down to the ground.

"Neville!" We all run over to him, and Madam Hooch pushes her way over.

"Ow ow ow ow," He whining and cradling his arm to his chest.

"Oh it's broken wrist," Madam Hooch murmurs, before helping him up and turning to us.

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary. If I find out any of you were on a broom, there will be consequences." She gives us one last look, before turning and walking away with Neville. Malfoy bends down and picks up something, holding it up. I recognize it as Neville's remembrall.

"Give it back Malfoy, that's not yours," I spit and he glares at me.

"Don't tell me what to do Potter," He sneers and Harry steps up beside me.

"Give it back," He says and Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"You want it? Come and get it," He smirks, before mounting his broom and flying high into the air.

"Harry, don't! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione hisses and Harry shakes his head, before flying up after him. I quickly grab my broom and mount it.

"Not you too Maia!" Hermione groans and I smile apologetically at her, before zipping up beside my brother. We chase Malfoy and I get close on his tail, knocking into him lightly. He glares at me and knocks me to the left, roughly, before tossing the Rememberall away from us. Harry speeds away and catches it in his hand, holding it up in the air as everyone cheers. We land and everyone surrounds us.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, come with me," Professor McGonagall says, and we follow after her, glaring at Malfoy who smirks at us.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Quirrell, can I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asks as we enter the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Y-yes o-of c-c-course," He stutters and a tall boy with short brown hair walks out.

"Wood, I've just found you a new Seeker and Chaser," She grins and the boy looks at us. What?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Year 1

 _Recap: "Sorry to interrupt Professor Quirrell, can I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asks as we enter the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. "Y-yes o-of c-c-course," He stutters and a tall boy with short brown hair walks out. "Wood, I've just found you a new Seeker and Chaser," She grins and the boy looks at us. What?_

Maia's POV

"Good luck Maia! Ron and I will be cheering you and Harry on," Hermione sits down beside me and piles eggs and toast on her plate. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, looking at my pale face and empty plate.

"Oh Mione, I'm so nervous!" I gasp and she rubs my back soothingly.

"You'll do fine! Remember, it's in your blood," She says and I nod, relaxing a bit as she hugs me.

"Ready Maia?" The twins ask as I walk down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Uh, I think so. Yeah," I say, biting my lip.

"Hey, you'll do fine," They say, before hugging me and running off to Oliver. Yeah, the twins and I are closer. We've pulled a few pranks, mostly on Filch, and now we're pretty close. I barely hear the whistle blow, and then shoot up into the air, taking my place beside Katie and Angelina.

The quaffle is thrown up and we shoot after it. Angelina catches it and starts flying towards the goals, when two Slytherins come on either side of her, knocking into her until she falls off of her broom and to the ground. I flinch as the Slytherins steal the quaffle and throw it into the goals, hitting Oliver who falls to the ground, unconscious. I zip past the Marcus Flint and grab the quaffle, scoring a goal.

I can't believe I just did that! Apparently no one else could and everyone cheers. I zone out for a second, stunned, and am snapped back to reality by a shout. I turn just in time to see a bludger head straight for me. It hits me in the gut, knocking the air out of me and sending me falling. I let out a shriek and I vaguely hear Harry shout my name. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the ground, when I fall into someone's arms. I snap my eyes open to see Fred grinning at me.

"Fred!" I breathe and he chuckles.

"Surprised to see me?" He doesn't give me a chance to answer before helping me back onto my broom that is still floating from where I fell and hitting away a bludger and sending me a wink. I roll my eyes and fly away from the goals, looking around.

Harry is on the ground, looking like he's about to throw up. I fly closer to the ground and watch as he coughs into his hand, before holding something shiny up. The snitch! We all cheer and I run at full speed toward him, tackling him in a hug.

"You did it! You did it!" I say and he hugs me tightly.

"Well, you scored the first goal," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and then got knocked off of my broom," I joke and he frowns.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry. Enjoy the spotlight," I tease and he nods hesitantly.

"Good job chaser!" I hear two voices in my ears as I'm lifted into the air and onto Fred and George's shoulders.

"Thanks, beaters," I smile and they do too.

"Back to the common room!" They yell and I let out a squeal as I'm shifted from their shoulders, to Fred's back. I tighten my hold on him, afraid he'll drop me and he laughs.

"Hold me any tighter and I'll suffocate," He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up," I grumble, but a smile finds its way to my lips. I really had no reason to be nervous, that was so much fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Year 1

 _Recap: "Good job chaser!" I hear two voices in my ears as I'm lifted into the air and onto Fred and George's shoulders. "Thanks, beaters," I smile and they do too. "Back to the common room!" They yell and I let out a squeal as I'm shifted from their shoulders, to Fred's back. I tighten my hold on him, afraid he'll drop me and he laughs. "Hold me any tighter and I'll suffocate," He teases and I roll my eyes. "Shut up," I grumble, but a smile finds its way to my lips. I really had no reason to be nervous, that was so much fun!_

Maia's POV

"So simply, swish and flick, and say, Wingardium leviosa." I look down at my feather, and smile. We're finally doing real magic in charms! I'm so excited! Well, we've done a few things, but not much.

"Wingardium leviosa!" My feather twitches, but doesn't rise. I sigh and look over at Harry who is having just as much trouble as me.

"It's leviosa, not leviosar!" Hermione says to Ron who rolls his eyes.

"Well if you're so brilliant then why don't you give it a go?" He retorts and she smirks slightly.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Her feather floats up high into the air and I gape.

"Well done! Miss Granger has done it!" Professor Flitwick cheers and I lean over Harry.

"How did you do that?" I ask and Hermione smiles.

"Swish and flick," She shrugs and I sigh, before turning back to my feather.

"Wingardium leviosa!" I gasp as my feather floats up, not quiet as high as Hermione's, but still pretty high.

"Well done Miss Potter! 20 points to Gryffindor for you and Miss Granger!" Flitwick says and I smile victoriously.

"'It's leviosa, not leviosar!' She's a nightmare I tell you! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron complains to Harry, Seamus, and Dean while Hermione and I walk behind them. I send her an apologetic look while she runs past them with her head down, bumping into Ron on the way.

"I think she heard you," Harry mumbles and I clench my fists.

"What's wrong with you Ron? She was only trying to help! You didn't need to be an ass!" I hiss, poking him in the chest.

"You call that helping? It's more like bragging the way she did the spell right after!" He fires back and I roll my eyes.

"You told her to you idiot!" I say, exasperatedly and he huffs.

"Whatever, she's still annoying."

"Oh grow up Ron!" I spit, before running off after Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione!" I call as I run through the halls.

"Oh Pavarti! Have you seen Hermione?" I ask as I pass the girl.

"Yes, I saw her run into the girls bathroom," Pavarti says and I smile at her.

"Thanks!" I quickly run into the bathroom, looking around.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" I ask quietly.

"Go away!" I hear her sob and I sigh.

"Hermione open up," I say, knocking on the door to the first stall. After a moment, the door unlocks and she pulls me inside the tiny stall, pushing the toilet lid down and sitting on it.

"I don't understand what I ever did to him to make him hate me so much!" She sobs and I feel my heart crumple.

"Oh Mione, he's not worth it! In all honesty, I think he likes you," I say and she scoffs.

"As if. He hates me. And I hate him! There is no way I would ever like Ronald Weasley!" She spits and I chuckle.

"Well, I think he might not know it himself. He's eleven. That's how eleven year old boys act to the girls they like," I explain and she shakes her head.

"You can say that, but there's still no way that he likes me," She says and I shrug, hugging her.

"Regardless, what he said was uncalled for and I called him out," I say and she laughs.

"My hero!" She 'swoons' and I laugh too.

"At your service madam!" I say in a deep voice and we both burst into laughter. "Ready to go?" I ask and she nods. We unlock the door and she wipes her eyes, before looking up and gasping. I follow her gaze to see a huge troll staring at us. She quickly slams the door shut and we fall to the floor, screaming, as the troll smashes the stalls above us.

"Hermione! Maia! Move!" I look up to see Harry and Ron run into the bathroom, causing the troll to turn around and look at them. I dash out of the stall and over to them, while Hermione ducks under the sinks. She's not fast enough and the troll smashes the sinks, showering her in water and cast iron.

"Hermione!" I gasp as Harry runs forward and grabs onto the troll's club. It lifts him into the air and he lands on it's shoulders. It freaks out and starts thrashing around, causing Harry's wand to get stuck up his nose. That only freaks him out more and he shakes trying to throw Harry off and get the wand out of his nose. In his panic attack, his club flies back and hits me in the cut, knocking me to the floor, gasping and cradling my bruised arm that I landed on.

"Maia!" Harry shouts, before the troll grabs his leg and dangles him upside down, swinging at his head. "Ron, do something!" he screams and Ron gapes at the sight before him.

"What?" he shouts back.

"Anythinng!"

"Swish and flick Ron!" Hermione calls and he nods, before pulling out his wand.

"Wingardium leviosa!" The club flies out of the troll's hand and into the air, hovering above him. He looks around puzzled, before looking up, just as the club falls and hits him on the head. He drops Harry to the floor and then falls to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

"Harry! Are you alright?" I ask, stumbling over to him, causing a sharp pain to shoot up my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the question is, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I say, forcing a smile, but it turns into a grimace as I breathe in.

"No you're not," He says and I sigh.

"I'm better then I could've been if you guys hadn't have come."

"Is it dead?" Hermione asks, examining the troll.

"No I don't think so," Harry starts.

"Just knocked out," I finish and she eyes us suspiciously. Just then, McGonagall runs in, Snape and Quirrell following behind.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all alright? Explain yourselves!" She gasps, placing a hand over her heart in shock. Harry and Ron both rush to make up a cover story, when Hermione interrupts them.

"It's my fault Professor!" We all gape at her, as do the teachers, as she sighs. "I left the other students to look for the troll. I had read about them I thought I could take it on, but I was wrong. If Harry, Maia, and Ron hadn't come, I'd most likely be dead," She says, smiling slightly at us, before turning back to the appalled Transfiguration professor. Harry looks down and frowns, nudging me and motioning to Snape. A long cut is on his leg, and when he notices us looking, he quickly swipes his cape over it, shielding it from view.

"Well, this was an extremely foolish thing to believe. Fighting off a troll! I'm very disappointed in you! 5 points from Gryffindor. However, you three acted very heroically. 5 points to each of you. You should consider yourselves lucky. Not many first year students have managed to take on a fully grown troll and lived to tell the tale. In fact, no 1st year students have been able to accomplish this! Now, I believe Miss Potter is injured. I trust you will be able to take her to the hospital wing, and get back to your common rooms before curfew," She says, and we nod, before she turns and walks briskly away.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asks as they help carry me to the infirmary.

"It was my fault you guys went in there, so I took the blame," Hermione shrugs and Ron shakes his head.

"No, it was my fault. You wouldn't have been in there in the first place if I hadn't been a jerk. I'm sorry," He sighs and Hermione smiles slightly.

"It's alright Ron. Friends?" She holds out her hand and he sends her a half smile, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, alright."

"As touching as this is, you guys are jostling me around when you do that and it doesn't really feel good!" I groan out in pain and they quickly regain their hold on my.

"Sorry Maia!" They say and I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, sure you are."

"Oh my what's happened?" Madame Pomfrey asks, rushing over to us as we enter the infirmary.

"She was hit with a club by a troll," Harry explains awkwardly and Madame Pomfrey raises her eyebrows.

"Well, set her down over there. You're all lucky to be alive!" She says and we nod.

"Yeah, so we've heard."

It turns out I have two broken ribs and a fractured wrist, but Madame Pomfrey was able to mend them easily with a vile tasting potion. The next day, I walked into the Great Hall a little sore, but all in all ok.

"Maia we heard what happened! Did you really get attacked by a troll?" Seamus and Dean ask as I sit down.

"Um-"

"Oh leave the poor girl alone and eat your breakfast!" Fred and George appear on either side of me, grinning.

"We heard it too. That's bloody brilliant Maia!" They say, turning to me and I shrug.

"Yeah well, I try," I joke and they chuckle.

"Are you alright?" Fred asks and I nod, blushing.

"I'm fine," I say, and he gapes at me.

"Maia, why is your hair pink?"

"What? It's not- oh my god, my hair is pink! Why the hell is my hair pink?" I start to hyperventilate as I look down at my once black hair, which is now bright pink. What the hell happened?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Year 1

 _Recap: "We heard it too. That's bloody brilliant Maia!" They say, turning to me and I shrug. "Yeah well, I try," I joke and they chuckle. "Are you alright?" Fred asks and I nod, blushing. "I'm fine," I say, and he gapes at me. "Maia, why is your hair pink?" "What?" It's not- oh my god, my hair is pink! Why the hell is my hair pink?" I start to hyperventilate as I look down at my once black hair, that is now bright pink. What the hell happened?_

Maia's POV

"Maia, what's going on?" Fred asks and I look up to see everyone around me gaping at me.

"I, I don't know!" Before anyone can say anything, I jump up and run up to the staff table.

"Professor! What's going on! My hair just turned pink!" I exclaim and his eyes twinkle.

"Actually Miss Potter, your hair is now white," He says and I look down to find that my hair is indeed white.

"What is going on?" I ask again and he smiles.

"It's alright Miss Potter. It is my understanding that you are a metamorphmagus. You hair is changing colors based on your emotions, but if you practice, you can change it whenever you like, to whatever you like," He explains and I feel my jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Dead serious."

"That's so cool! Thanks professor!" I say, before running back over to Fred and George.

"I'm a metamorphmagus! Be jealous!" I exclaim, plopping down beside them.

"What? Lucky!" They whine and I laugh.

"I gotta get to class, see you guys later!" I call, before hopping up and following Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Did you guys see that cut on Snape's leg last night? I think he was trying to get around Fluffy!" Harry says once we're outside and I nod.

"Yeah, he's hiding something!" I agree and Hermione shakes her head.

"You don't know that for sure," she says, but I can tell she believes us.

"Oh come on Hermione! He tried to knock Harry off of his broom, remember?" Ron sighs and Hermione nods slowly. Oh, did I forget to mention that during the last Quidditch game, something happened to Harry's broom? Apparently, Snape was controlling it. Hermione saved the day by setting his cloak on fire and distracting him. Oh, and we found out that the three headed dog's name is Fluffy, thanks to Hagrid. Oh, did I forget to mention that we almost got killed by a three headed dog? Oops. I'm forgetting a lot of stuff. Getting attacked by a troll takes a lot out of you.

"We'll talk about this later," Hermione says, before sitting down at her desk, and taking out her books.

 **Ok I just wanna say that, I forgot about Harry's broom getting bewitched, so I accidentally skipped that part. That's why I added all of that stuff in now. I honestly don't remember exactly how everything happens because it's been a while since I saw the movie, so I'm just going with it. Plus, I don't wanna copy right and steal anything. Just a disclaimer, I don't own anyone or anything in this story except for Maia! Please don't comment and complain that the story isn't exactly like the movie. It's not supposed to be. There's a whole new character in it, and I don't remember the movie that well. Thanks lovelies! :D :)**


	11. Hair Colors

White - Fear

Gray - Exhausted

Brown - Restless, Anxious, Worried, Guilty

Natural (Black hair and green eyes) - Neutral, Calm

Yellow - Energetic, Happy

Neon Green - Confused, Curious

Dark green - Jealous

Blue - Sad

Violet -Intrigued, Passionate, Turned on

Dark Purple - In Love

Pink - Embarrassed, Flustered

Red - Angry, Annoyed

Rainbow - (Rare) If she's very conflicted or is feeling various emotions, this will happen, but it doesn't happen often because it's only if her emotions are running wild severely.

 **All of the emotions will darken with severity!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Year 1

 _Recap: "Oh come on Hermione! He tried to knock Harry off of his broom, remember?" Ron sighs and Hermione nods slowly. Oh, did I forget to mention that during the last Quidditch game, something happened to Harry's broom? Apparently, Snape was controlling it. Hermione saved the day by setting his cloak on fire and distracting him. Oh, and we found out that the three headed dog's name is Fluffy, thanks to Hagrid. Oh, did I forget to mention that we almost got killed by a three headed dog? Oops. I'm forgetting a lot of stuff. Getting attacked by a troll takes a lot out of you. "We'll talk about this later," Hermione says, before sitting down at her desk, and taking out her books._

Maia's POV

"I'll see you guys after Christmas. Don't forget to keep looking for information about Nicholas Flamel," Hermione says and Ron shakes his head.

"We've already looked everywhere! Where else are we going to look?" He sighs and Hermione smiles.

"We haven't checked the restricted section," she smirks, before hugging me and Harry. "Bye! See you later! Happy Christmas!" I watch as she runs out of the Great Hall and sigh.

"How are we gonna get into the restricted section?" I frown and Harry shrugs, not paying me any attention as he plays Wizard's Chess with Ron. Ok, let me explain. We heard the name from Hagrid, and we're convinced that it has something to do with whatever Fluffy is guarding.

"Harry! Maia! Wake up!" Harry and I rush from our dorms to see Ron holding up presents. "Happy Christmas guys!" He cheers and I giggle.

"Merry Christmas Ron," Harry and I say, before rushing downstairs.

"Come on, you guys have presents!" He says and I furrow my eyebrows, exchanging a look with Harry.

"We have presents?" We ask and he nods, waving us over.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, Mum made it. I think she made you two one as well," He says and my eyes light up as I tear open the package, revealing a red sweater with a gold M on it. Suddenly, it's not so ridiculous and I slide it on, surprised at it's softness and warmth. I grab another package and open it, to find a locket. It's heart shaped and the inside is a blue green color. It looks like a galaxy pattern. I find a note in the package and read it. _This was your mother's. I think she'd want you to have it._ I wonder who gave me this. Harry pulls out a package with a letter and reads it out loud.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time I returned it to you both. Use it well."

"Well go on, open it!" Ron urges and we both tear open the package to find a cloak. I cock my head to the side and hand it to Harry, who slides it over his shoulders.

"Harry! Your body! You're invisible!" I gasp and he frowns, looking down, before gasping as well and spinning around.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaims and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. No Ron, it's clearly a cloak that makes us fly. "They're really rare. Who gave it to you?" He asks, picking up the note and Harry walks towards him.

"I don't know. There was no name."

"I know how we can use this!"

So now, here we are, in the restricted section of the library, searching for information on Nicholas Flamel. I'm really tired, so I'm not really paying much attention.

"Flamel, Flamel. Hmm, maybe this one?" Harry pulls a book out and opens it, only for a face to appear and start screaming. He slams it shut and yanks the cloak off of the table where he set it, knocking over the lamp, that shatters with a clash. "Come on!" he whisper shouts, throwing the cloak over both of us as we run out of the library just in time. We run into a random room and quietly shut the door, before letting the cloak drop to the floor.

"Hey Harry, look at this," I say, gently pulling a cloth off of a mirror. I stand in front of it and gasp as I see my parents standing behind me. I quickly turn around and look for them, but they're not there. They smile at me and my father places a hand on my shoulder. Harry walks up beside me and gapes at the mirror.

"Do you see Mum and Dad too?" I ask and he nods, swallowing harshly as my mum places her hand on his shoulder, just like Dad did to me. I feel my eyes tear up as I see the picture in front of us. We're a real family. This is what could've been. I feel a few tears slip down my cheeks and my mum reaches out to wipe them off. In the mirror, they go away, but when I reach up, my face is still wet, and I never felt her hand.

"I'll be right back!" Harry suddenly runs over to the cloak, yanking it on, before running out of the room.

"Gee thanks Harry. Leave me alone in this room without a way to get back to the common room," I sigh and my parents smile at me. "Are you guys really there?" I ask, but they don't get a chance to answer, when Harry barges into the room, dragging a half awake Ron behind him.

"Look! Stand right there and tell me what you see!" Harry says, shoving Ron where I was just standing.

"Look! Right there is my mum, and-" Harry is cut off by Ron gasping.

"I've won! It's me! I'm standing on the Quidditch pitch, and I'm holding up the trophy! I've won the House Cup!" He exclaims and Harry frowns.

"What? No Ron-"

"Harry, I think the mirror shows everyone different things," I say slowly, and Harry looks over at me, still frowning.

I'm walking outside around the Black Lake the next day, when a snowball hits me on the back.

"What the-" I spin around to see two red heads, smirking innocently at me. "Oh you're gonna get it Weasleys!" I yell, scooping up some snow and chucking it at George. I start furiously throwing the snow and they fire back. Fred runs over and grabs me by the waist, pressing a pile of snow down to my head and rubbing it into my hair. I squeal and twist out of his arms, grabbing some snow and shoving it down his shirt. He grabs me hat and fills it with snow, before putting it back on my head. I tackle him to the ground and we wrestle around in the snow until he ends up on top of me.

"Ehem." We look up to see George smirking at us. Fred jumps off me and helps me up, but avoids my eyes. His cheeks turn red and I raise my eyebrows. Is he blushing? No, he's probably just cold. Right?

 **Ok so this chapter is crap, but whatever. It would've been up earlier, but my kitten Luna decided to walk across my keyboard and type random things and then delete everything... So I'll try and update soon. I think once I get past first and second year, the story will be better, because the first two years are my least favorite and I haven't seen the movies in a long time so I don't remember much. Just be patient, it will get better I promise!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

Chapter 12-Year 1

 _Recap: He grabs me hat and fills it with snow, before putting it back on my head. I tackle him to the ground and we wrestle around in the snow until he ends up on top of me. "Ehem." We look up to see George smirking at us. Fred jumps off me and helps me up, but avoids my eyes. His cheeks turn red and I raise my eyebrows. Is he blushing? No, he's probably just cold. Right?_

Maia's POV

"Maia, Dumbledore is away on a trip and we have to stop Snape who is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone!" This is what I'm greeted with when I walk into the common room.

"Um, what?" Ok let me explain. School has started again and it's actually almost over. Hermione, being the genius she is, found out that Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Hagrid told us how to get past Fluffy! We just play music to put him to sleep! Come on let's go before it's too late!" We creep towards the exit of the common rom, when I hear a quiet croak, and then Neville is standing in front of us.

"You shouldn't be here," He says, looking quiet nervous. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you? Don't lie to me!"

"Neville please listen!" Hermione begs, but he shakes his head.

"No I won't let you get Gryffindor in trouble again! I'll fight you!" He nervously lifts shaky fists up in front of his face, shifting his weight from each of his feet.

"Neville, I'm so sorry about this." I raise my wand and point it at him. "Petrifucus Totalus!" He freezes up and falls to the floor, stiff as a board.

"You're just as scary as Hermione sometimes," Ron gulps and I smile innocently at him.

"Let's go," Harry says and we start to leave, all apologizing to a frozen Neville who lies on the floor.

"Sorry again Neville! It's for your own good! And everyone else's!" I tell him and then follow after the others.

The next thing I know, I'm back in the room, with a sleeping Fluffy. Music plays from a harp and I frown.

"Looks like Snape has already been here," Harry and I say and Ron and Hermione nod. We walk over to the trap door and pull it open peering inside.

"Um, guys, do you still here the music?" I ask after a moment of silence and they all shake their heads. Something wet lands on Ron's shoulder and I grimace, before looking up where Fluffy is baring their teeth at us.

"Jump!" I scream as I fall forward into the trap door, followed by the rest of the gang as Fluffy snarls and snaps at us. "What is this?" I ask and then scream as it starts to wrap itself around me.

"Stop moving! Stop! It's devil's snare! If you keep moving it will only kill you faster!" Hermione orders and Ron stares at her incredulously.

"Kill us faster? Thanks Hermione now we can all relax!" He yells sarcastically, still thrashing around. Hermione rolls her eyes and relaxes, before sinking down and disappearing.

"Hermione!" We all yell, still struggling.

"Relax! I'm all right! You need to relax!"

"Mione, where are you?" I shout and she sighs.

"Trust me and relax!" She yells and I lock eyes with Harry, before relaxing. We both fall through and land on the ground beside Hermione.

"Harry! Maia! Where are you?" Ron starts to panic and thrash around more.

"Relax!" Hermione keeps yelling and I sigh.

"I don't think," Harry starts.

"He's going to relax Mione," I finish and she looks at us like we're crazy.

"What? Have you never heard us," Harry starts.

"Finish each other's sentences?" I finish slightly smirking and she rolls her eyes.

"I think I read something in Herbology! Um, 'devil's snare devil's snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!' That's it! Lumos solem!" She points her wand at the spot where Ron is and the plant immediately slinks away, causing Ron to fall to the ground.

"Oh, hey guys. It's a good thing we didn't panic right?"

"It's a good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry and I say to a sheepish looking Ron.

"Well, let's go!" He says and we quickly run up the stairs. We open a door to find little things with wings flying around.

"Hmm, I've never seen birds like these," Hermione says and Harry narrows his eyes, looking around.

"They're not birds, they're keys," He states and I nod.

"And I bet one of them fits in that door," I point out and they all nod. Two broomsticks are floating in front of us. Ron walks over to the door and attempts to open it, using the spell, alohamora.

"It was worth a try," He says awkwardly and Hermione groans.

"There are probably a thousand keys up there! What are we gonna do?"

"Look for a big old rusty one, like the door handle," Ron says and I squint my eyes, glancing around.

"There I see it!" Harry points up and I look where he is pointing.

"Yeah the one with the broken wing!" I frown and share a look with Harry.

"Don't you guys think," he starts.

"That this is too simple?" I finish and Ron shakes his head.

"Oh go on guys! If Snape could catch it on that broomstick, then so can both of you!" he shouts and I sigh, shrugging at my brother, before hopping onto one of the broomsticks and flying a little higher. Suddenly, all of the keys fly at us and attack us.

"Go after it Harry! I'll distract them!" I shout, before zipping away from him, most of the keys following.

"Catch it!" Harry shouts, tossing the key that he caught down to Hermione, who opens the door, allowing us to fly through, then slams it shut, all of the keys lodging into the wood.

"What's this?" I ask as we walk into another room. The floor is checkered and giant statues are scattered throughout the room.

"I don't know, but I don't like it at all," Hermione mutters and I nod in agreement.

"I think we're in a graveyard," Harry says and Ron sighs, shaking his head.

"This is not a graveyard," he pauses and walks forward, looking around. "This is a chessboard. Wizard's chess," he says and I gasp as the room lights up to reveal indeed a chessboard.

"Look! I see the door!" Harry exclaims, pointing forward. We start to walk to it, but the pieces in front of us move and hold their swords in 'x's, blocking our path.

"Now what?" Hermione sighs and I shrug.

"Oh come on it's obvious! We have to play the game!" Ron says, then turns to Harry.

"Harry, you take the empty bishops square. Hermione, you can be the Queen's side castle. Maia, you take your place beside that pawn over there. And I will be a knight," He orders, and we all rush to our positions.

"What now?" Hermione asks as Ron mounts his horse.

"White moves first," Ron explains and suddenly, the white pieces start to move on their own.

"Ron, do you think this is going to be like, real wizards chess, do you?" I ask nervously and he shrugs, a frown etched on his face.

"Hey you! Go to D-5," Ron orders, pointing to a random pawn. It moves forward and the white pawn suddenly comes to life, slicing the black one to bits with it's swords. "Yes, I do think so Maia," Ron says and I gulp silently. We play through the game and finally Harry frowns.

"Hang on, Ron-"

"You've figured it out, haven't you? After I make my move, the queen will take me out, then you can check the king," he says and I gasp, my eyes tearing up.

"No Ron don't!" I shout and Hermione frowns.

"What's going on?" She yells and I shake my head.

"Ron is going to give himself up to save us!" I yell and she gasps as well.

"No Ron you can't! Please don't do it!" She begs and he turns to look sharply at her.

"Do you want Snape to get to the stone or not? This is the only way!" he says, before moving his piece. We watch in horror as the Queen moves toward him and stabs her sword straight through his horse, sending him tumbling to the ground. He lays motionless and Hermione gasps.

"Ron!" she screams, and starts to move forward, when Harry stops her.

"Don't! We're still playing the game remember?" He asks and she bites her lip, before moving back to her place. He moves forward and stands in front of the king.

"Checkmate!" His voice rings throughout the room and the king drops his sword causing it to clatter loudly to the ground, the noise echoing. We quickly run to Ron, kneeling beside him.

"Take good care of Ron, Mione. Go to the Owlery and message Dumbledore straight away. Ron was right, it has to be us," we say and she nods, smiling slightly.

"You'll both be ok. You're an amazing witch and wizard," She says and we shake our heads.

"Not as amazing as you are," We says and she scoffs lightly.

"Me? Books and cleverness are nothing compared to more important things, like friendship and bravery. Go now, you'll be fine," She urges and we nod, hugging her, before standing up. I look at my twin and he smiles at me, intertwining our fingers, and pulling me through the door. We walk down a flight of stairs, still hand in hand and I start to feel an intense burning sensation in my temple.

"Ow!" I whine, pressing a hand to my scar as Harry gasps.

"You?" I look up, preparing to see Snape, but it's not him who stands before us, it's Professor Quirrell.

"No, that's impossible!" I gasp as Quirrell turns around.

"It was Snape!" Harry agrees and Quirrell smirks.

"Yes, this does seem like something he'd do doesn't it?" He asks and I glare at him. "Besides him, who would suspect, p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Q-quirrell," He sneers, only causing my glare to deepen.

"But Snape tried to kill me at the Quidditch match!" Harry protests and Quirrell rolls his eyes.

"No stupid boy, I tried to kill you! If it wasn't for Snape's cloak catching fire and breaking my eye contact, I would've most definitely succeeded! Even with him muttering counter spells," He spits and I growl quietly.

"Snape tried to, save me?" Harry asks, stunned and I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"I always knew you two were a danger to me from the beginning, especially you boy, and especially after Halloween," He says and I gasp.

"So you let the troll out!" I accuse and he smiles evilly.

"Yes, very good girl," He smirks and I continue glaring at him. "However, Snape wasn't fooled and while everyone else was busy running about, he came to face me on the third floor. After that, he never trusted me again. He rarely let me be, but what he doesn't know is, I'm never alone!" Suddenly my scar starts burning again, worse than before, and I take it by Harry's hisses that his does as well.

"What does this mirror do?" He asks, turning to the mirror that showed our parents. "I see my desires!" He breathes, looking into the glass. "I'm holding the stone! But where is it? How do I get it?" He asks and then a raspy voice speaks up.

"Use the children!" It whispers and Quirrell turns to us sharply.

"Come here Potters!" He orders and I step closer to Harry, frightened. We slowly walk forward and he shoves us in front of the mirror. I frown as the image is not our parents, but Harry and myself, how we look now, all cut up and bruised. Harry's reflection reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red stone. The Harry beside me, does the same, Quirrell not noticing, and bites his lip, before pulling his hand out, empty. I press against his side and feel a slight bulge in his pocket. The stone.

"What is it? What do you see?" he asks and Harry squints his eyes.

"I-I see myself, shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've just won the Quidditch house cup," He says and I nod.

"I see myself, with all of my friends, in the Great Hall. We're laughing, and nothing bad has ever happened to me," I add and then the creepy voice speaks up again.

"They lie," It whispers and I bite my lip.

"The truth you idiot children the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell yells and I flinch slightly.

"Let me speak to them," The creepy voice speaks up and Quirrell's face pales.

"But Master, you are not strong enough yet!" He says and I don't think the voice liked his answer.

"I have enough strength for this, now do as I say!" It hisses and he slowly reaches up, unwinding his hat. He removes it, revealing a face on the back of his head. I gasp and let out a small whimper, shrinking back into Harry.

"Harry and Maia Potter! At last, we meet again!" The head whispers, being the source of the creepy voice.

"Voldemort!" We both gasp and the face smiles.

"Yes, it is I. Now do you see what I have to do to survive?" He asks and I gulp.

"I must live off of another! Unicorn blood can sustain me for now, but it will never be able to give me my own body! But, there is something that can do just that, and conveniently enough, it lies in your pocket, Harry Potter!" He declares and Harry's eyes widen. He turns and drags me up the stairs at a run. "Stop them!" Voldemort hisses and Quirrell snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the exits are blocked by fire and we're trapped.

"Don't be foolish, children. Instead of suffering a horrific death, live and join me," He proposes and we shake our heads.

"Never in a million years!" I shout and he Harry nods, causing Voldemort to laugh.

"Such brave young children. You're parents were brave as well. Tell me children, would you like to see them again?" He asks and Harry's face falters a bit. "I can bring them back, all I need is the stone!" He declares and my parents appear on the mirror behind him.

"He's lying Harry," I whisper for only Harry to hear and he nods ever so slightly. Harry pulls out the stone and I stiffen. What is he doing?

"That's it boy! There is no such thing as good and evil. There is only power, and those to weak to handle it," Voldemort says and Harry looks down at the stone in his hand. "We can do extraordinary things! Just give me the stone!" He hisses and Harry shakes his head.

"You're a liar!" He shouts and I smile. That's what he was doing.

"Kill them!" Voldemort yells and my smile drops immediately. Uh oh. Quirrell literally flies forward and knocks Harry and I down, choking us. The stone flies out of Harry's hand and he reaches for it, but can't get to it. We both grab Quirrell's hands, trying to pry them off of us and suddenly, there is a sizzling noise. Quirrell starts screaming in pain and releases us, his hand burning to ash and blowing away.

"What is this?" He yells and Voldemort scowls.

"You fool! Get the stone!" He orders and Quirrell runs forward, only to be stopped by Harry and I pressing our hands to his face. He screams in pain as his face burns away and falls to the floor, a pile of clothes and ash all that's left of him. Harry grabs the stone and smiles, but that smile disappears as he turns around and sees A smokey figure. It screams and lunges forward, tearing through both of our bodies. We both scream as well, and then everything goes dark.

 **Is there a word limit for each chapter? Because the website wouldn't let me post this whole chapter so I had to split it into two smaller chapters.**


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

_Recap: We both grab Quirrell's hands, trying to pry them off of us and suddenly, there is a sizzling noise. Quirrell starts screaming in pain and releases us, his hand burning to ash and blowing away. "What is this?" He yells and Voldemort scowls. "You fool! Get the stone!" He orders and Quirrell runs forward, only to be stopped by Harry and I pressing our hands to his face. He screams in pain as his face burns away and falls to the floor, a pile of clothes and ash all that's left of him. Harry grabs the stone and smiles, but that smile disappears as he turns around and sees A smokey figure. It screams and lunges forward, tearing through both of our bodies. We both scream as well, and then everything goes dark._

Maia's POV

I open my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright white light. Groaning, I turn my head away from it, only to see another person in the bed beside me.

"Harry?" I ask, my voice cracking from not being used in a while.

"Maia? Are you alright?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rub my eyes and sit up, looking around. I'm in the infirmary, tons of cards, flowers, and candy surrounding Harry and I. We both smile in surprise and the doors open, letting Dumbledore in.

"Good afternoon Harry, Maia," He greets and I smile politely at him.

"Good afternoon Professor," I reply and he smiles.

"Tokens from your admirers?" He gestures to our gifts and we frown.

"Admirers?" We ask and he nods.

"What happened in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a secret, so naturally, the whole school knows about it." His eyes twinkle as he smiles and I giggle.

"Well, I see that your friend Ron has saved you the trouble of eating all of your chocolate frogs," He smiles and so do we.

"Are Ron and hermione alright?" We ask and Dumbledore nods.

"They are both fine."

"What happened to the stone?" We ask and he holds up his hand to silence us.

"Relax children. It has been destroyed," He explains and I frown.

"But won't Nicholas Flamel die now?" I ask and Harry nods, also wondering.

"He has enough elixir left to set everything straight, put his affairs all ion order, but then, yes he will die. We all do eventually," He explains and Harry frowns.

"How did I get the stone, Professor?" He asks and Dumbledore smiles.

"Well, only a person who wanted to have the stone, but not use it, could get it. That's one of my more brilliant ideas and that's saying something," He says and I giggle.

"That makes sense. That's why we could get it but Voldemort can't," I confirm and he nods.

"Precisely Miss Potter."

"So, since the stone is gone, Voldemort can never come back, right?" We ask and Dumbledore sighs.

"I'm afraid that there are ways that he can return. Do you two know why Professor Quirrell burned at your touches?" He asks and we shake our heads. "It was because of your mother. Her sacrificing herself for you all of those years ago, leaves a mark." Immediately, we both reach up to touch our scars. "No, this kind of mark cannot be seen," Dumbledore explains and we put our hands down. "It lives inside of you."

"Well, what is it?" We ask and he smiles.

"Love." Ok that was not the answer that I was expecting, but it did make me feel good, to know that someone loves me. That I did have parents once that loved me enough to give themselves up to save me.

"I see that you have received a lot of flowers Miss Potter. Most of them are from Mr. Fred Weasley. To what I know, he has been the most worried about you. Always visiting whenever he can," Dumbledore smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up. Fred was worried? And he bought me flowers?

"Ah! Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans!" He exclaims, shaking me from my thoughts as he picks up a box of jelly beans. "I was most unfortunate when I was a child to receive a barf flavored bean, but I think I will be alright with a toffee one." He picks up a jelly bean and plops it into his mouth, chewing. "Ah, earwax!" He exclaims, scrunching up his face and I giggle.

The next day, we're let out of the infirmary, and are walking to the Great Hall when I hear someone talking.

"Harry, look!" I say, pointing up at the top of the staircase where Ron and Hermione are standing. They notice us and smile at us, before running downstairs. Hermione launches herself into my arms and I laugh, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I missed you too Mione," I laugh and she grins, before hugging Harry as well. I hug Ron, much to his discomfort and laugh, pinching his cheek.

"What's the matter Ron? Afraid you'll get cooties?" I tease and he rolls his eyes, smiling at me.

"Come on, let's get to dinner," he says, and we all walk into the Great Hall.

"Maia!" I look up to see Fred and George charging at me.

"Fred! George!" George reaches me first and hugs me tightly, before letting me go and pushing me to Fred, who picks me up slightly, hugging my even tighter, and longer.

"Um, Fred, you can let me go now," I say and he blushes slightly, releasing me.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Thanks for the flowers by the way. I was informed that most of them were from you," I say as we sit down and he blushes a deeper shade of red.

"I think it was sweet," I say, quickly kissing him on the cheek, causing his whole face to flush an even deeper shade of red. Wow, that's accomplishing something! That should be in the Guinness Book Of World Records! Deepest shade of red in a blush!

Slytherin flags hang above us, almost mocking us and I joke about it with the Weasley twins. The whole hall falls silent as McGonagall taps on her glass with her spoon.

"As another year passes, we must award the House Cup again," Dumbledore says, standing up. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. In third, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second, Ravenclaw with 426 points. And finally in first place, Slytherin with 472 points." The Slytherin table starts screaming and cheering, while we clap bitterly. I scowl as Malfoy smirks at us.

"Yes bravo Slytherin, however, there are recent events that must be taken into consideration. So I have a few last minute points to be awarded to a certain few. To Miss Hermione Granger, to the use of intellect, when others are in grave danger, I award, 50 points." We all cheer and I nudge Hermione.

"Well done!"

"Next, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best and most impressive game of Wizard's chess, 50 points." We all cheer again and I see the Slytherin table getting more and more worried. "To Mr. and Miss Potter, for nerve, and outstanding courage, 60 points to Gryffindor." Harry wraps his arms around me and I hug him back as everyone cheers.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione exclaims and I grin.

"And finally, to Mr. Neville Longbottom. It takes bravery and courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more so to stand up to your friends. I award, 10 points to you," Dumbledore grins cheekily, his eyes sparkling as we all scream in applause.

"Good job Neville! We've won!" I shout and he gapes ahead, completely shocked.

"If my calculations are correct, we need a change in decor!" With a wave of his hand, the green flags shift into red and gold ones.

"I award the house cup to Gryffindor!" We all stand up cheering, and I send a smirk to Malfoy, who glares daggers at me and let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. We all throw our hats into the air to celebrate a great year. While it was a little bumpy, well, a lot bumpy, it was still better than any year I've ever spent with the Dursleys. I think it's safe to say that this was the best year of my life!

The train whistle blows and I sigh, looking down at myself.

"I'm going to miss this place," I say and Harry grins.

"We'll be back next year," He says and I nod.

"Come on guys," Hermione says and Harry grins.

"One moment." We rush over to Hagrid and hug him.

"Can't leave without saying goodbye can you?" He grins and we smile back.

"Here, this is for both of you." He hands us a photo album and Harry opens it, revealing a picture of our parents holding both of us as babies, and waving our little hands at the camera.

"Thank you," We say and I smile as our parents kiss us.

"Oh and if that idiot cousin of yours bothers you, you could always threaten him with a nice snout to go with that tail of his," He smiles and I furrow my eyebrows.

"But Hagrid, I thought we weren't allowed to do magic outside of school," I point out and his smile widens.

"I know that, but Dudley doesn't," He grins mischievously and I laugh, hugging him again.

"Take care Hagrid." We run off to the train where Hermione and Ron are waiting for us.

"It feels strange to be going home," Hermione says and Harry and I smile.

"No, because we're not going home," Harry says, grinning at me and I grin back.

"This is our home," I finish, grinning at the school as the whistle blows. And that's the truth. Hogwarts has become more of a home in a year, than the Dursleys has been in a decade. So no, I'm not going home. The only time I will be home is when I'm at Hogwarts.

 **END OF YEAR 1**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Year 2

Maia's POV

"Now you two stay up here and not a peep you hear me? I don't need you freaks messing this up for me!" Uncle Vernon hisses, before slamming the door. His boss is coming over tonight and he wants to get a promotion. He's convinced that us, being the 'freaks' we are as he put it, will ruin his chances. Hedwig has been irritable ever since we go back, because the Dursley's locked her up. They don't mind Winnie though, since she's a cat, but they don't want her running around and shedding all over the house, so she has to be kept in our room. I hear the front door open and greetings are exchanged, while Harry flops onto his bed.

"Why do you think no one has sent us any letters?" Harry asks and I shrug, stroking Winnie's fur.

"I'm not sure," I say, frowning. It's true. We haven't gotten one single letter from anyone from Hogwarts. I would've thought at least Fred and George would've sent me a letter, but nope. Nothing. Zip. Suddenly, there's a loud crack and a small elfish creature stands in front of us, wearing nothing but dirty rags. I let out a gasp and Winnie hisses, before jumping off of the bed and slinking under it.

"Harry Potter! Maia Potter! You must not go back to Hogwarts!" The creature exclaims and I frown.

"What? Who the heck are you? And why are you telling us that we can't go back to Hogwarts?" I ask, appalled.

"I am Dobby, madam, and I'm here to tell you that you mustn't go back to Hogwarts! You're both in grave danger!" He says and I shake my head.

"This is ridiculous! Dobby why are you telling us this?" Harry asks and I sorta block out this conversation, bored with it all. Dobby starts banging his head on things, making a lot of noise and I'm worried that he's going to anger the Dursleys.

"You mean you stole all of our mail?" Harry's voice snaps me back to reality and I frown.

"Yes sir, Dobby did. Dobby thought if you didn't receive any mail, you would think you didn't have friends, and then you wouldn't come back to Hogwarts," He says quietly and Harry stats yelling at him, which brings on another round of him banging into things. Suddenly, he disappears with a loud crack, and Harry and I share a look, before rushing downstairs, where he's standing in the kitchen.

"Dobby! Stop! Come back come back we'll listen to you just don't do anything!" We hiss and he gives us an apologetic look, before levitating a cake. He moves it until it's floating over a woman's head.

"Dobby no!" I hiss and Harry creeps forward, trying to catch the cake, but he misses, and it lands on the woman's head. Dobby disappears with a crack, and everyone looks up at Harry in shock, since it looks like he tossed the cake on the woman.

"I'm so sorry! It's my nephew and niece, they're a little messed up in the head. They were supposed to stay in their rooms all night," Vernon rushes to apologize, before glaring at us and I feel my anger spike. It wasn't our fault, and you of all people have no right to call us crazy Vernon! I look down and notice that my hair is now bright red. Yep, I'm really angry.

The two people leave and Vernon grabs us by the collar, and drags us to our room, throwing us inside. "How dare you? How dare you?" I tune him out and stare at him with a blank look. Before I know it, he slams the door and the lock clicks. Great, we're locked in. Thanks a lot Dobby.

We've been locked in this room for weeks, not going out once. Vernon put bars outside our window. I mean come on, we dropped a cake on a woman, we didn't murder someone! This is ridiculous. I'm laying in bed, trying to fall asleep when there's a tapping at my window. Groaning, I look up to see a blue car, floating outside.

"Hey Harry, Maia!"

"Harry look! It's Ron!" I whisper shout, throwing a pillow at him to wake him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, also whispering.

"We're here to rescue you of course!" The twins pop up in the window and I grin. They tie the bars to their car and start driving, well flying really, until the bars pop off.

"What is that noise?" I hear Uncle Vernon shout and I quickly push open the window, tossing mine and Harry's things into the car. Harry helps me onto the window sill and Ron pulls me into the car. I plop down on someone's lap and look up, blushing when I realize its Fred's.

"Hey love, how've you been?" He asks.

"I've been better," I say, smiling slightly as he grins. Harry tosses Hedwig's cage into the car and starts to climb in when Uncle Vernon bursts in.

"What in devils name is going on here?" He bellows, running forward and grabbing Harry's foot.

"DRIVE!" He shouts and we zip away, leaving Uncle Vernon to fall out the window. Ron pulls Harry into the car and grins.

"How've you been?" He asks and Harry sighs.

"Better."

"Well we gotta get home quick, Mum doesn't know we stole the car," Ron explains as we pull up to a tall building.

"Welcome to the Burrow!" Ron says proudly and we park the car, before sneaking inside. "Good thing Mum didn't catch us," Ron whispers, and then the lights turn on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Uh oh.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Year 2

 _Recap: "Welcome to the Burrow!" Ron says proudly and we park the car, before sneaking inside. "Good thing Mum didn't catch us," Ron whispers, and then the lights turn on. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Uh oh._

Maia's POV

"Disappeared in the middle of the night! Stole the car! Just wait until your father hears!" Mrs. Weasley roars, her face red in anger.

"But Mum! You didn't see how they were treating them! We had to save them!" Fred and George whine and Mrs. Weasley sends them a sharp glare, before turning to look at Harry and I.

"Oh Harry, Maia dears! Of course I'm not mad at you, this was not any of your doings. Are you hungry? Breakfast is just about ready! You both look so skinny!" She gushes, before waving us all upstairs. "Go on! Get dressed and ready! And you three! Don't think I forgot about what happened!" She points at Ron and the twins who sigh, rolling their eyes.

"Yes Mum, we know," They say, before we all run upstairs. Harry disappears into Ron's room and I'm left alone in the hallway.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all day? Come on!" The twins drag me into their room and start digging through their dressers for clothes.

"Um, so is there a bathroom I can change in?" I ask awkwardly and they both share a look.

"Bathroom? No just change here. We won't look, promise!" They smirk and that definitely make me feel better about the situation. Note my sarcasm.

"Um, ok, but if either of you look so help me I will hex you into next year!" I warn and they snicker.

"Ooh scary! We told you we wouldn't now get changed! We're hungry!" I roll my eyes and dig through my trunk, casting a worried glance behind me, before quickly stripping and sliding into fresh clothes. When I turn around, I'm glad to see that neither of the twins are looking at me.

"Can we turn around now? This wall is dreadfully dull," They whine and I giggle, nodding.

"Yeah, just quit whining you big babies!" They roll their eyes at me, before pulling their shirts over their heads.

"W-wait! What are y-you guys d-doing?" I stutter, my face bright red.

"We're changing. Duh," They raise their eyebrows, and I roll my eyes, trying to bring my blush down.

"You couldn't of waited until I left the room?" I exclaim and they smirk.

"Why? Does us shirtless bother you?" They ask and I think my face turned even redder, if that's even possible. I shake my head furiously, before running out of the room, their laughter following after me.

"I'll get you back!" I call as the door shuts. Stupid boys.

"Hey, what happened? Your face is all red," Harry appears out of nowhere behind me, with Ron and I put a hand to my heart.

"Blimey Harry! Don't sneak up a someone like that!" I gasp and he smiles.

"Sorry." We head down to breakfast and the twins appear moments later.

"Here you are dears!" Mrs. Weasley sets two full plates down in front of Harry and I and we share a shocked look, before digging in. This is the most food we've had since we left Hogwarts.

"Slow down piggy!" The twins tease and I roll my eyes at them, sending them an egg filled smile.

"Mummy! Have you seen my shoes?" The voice breaks off in a gasp and I turn to see a little girl with bright red hair like the rest of the Weasleys, clad in a small nightgown, staring in horror at Harry.

"They're in your room Ginny," Mrs. Weasley says and the girls face turns bright red as Harry smiles at her.

"Hi," He says and she lets out a small 'eep', before turning and running upstairs.

Ron starts talking to Harry, but all I catch is, "She wouldn't shut up about you all Summer!"

"Looks like someone has a crush on Harry," I whisper to the twins and they snicker.

"Yeah, a big one!" They agree.

"Oh Mummy! Do you think I'll meet Harry Potter when school starts? Oh he's so amazing! I can't believe he defeated you-know-who!" They start mocking her in a high-pitched voice and I slap both of them playfully on the arm.

"Shut up! It's cute," I say and they roll their eyes. Suddenly, a loud thump fills the air and Percy gets up, opening the window and letting a clumsy owl in. It flops down on the table, dropping mail as it goes.

"Oh Erol! Off the table!" Mrs. Weasley shoos the owl away, before sifting through the mail. I look around and my eyes land on a clock. It's not just any clock, it has 9 hands, each with a face on them, and 8 words in the place of the hours. There is traveling, home, work, school, mortal peril, lost, hospital, and prison. Most of the hands point to home, except for three. One of them, points to traveling, and then suddenly moves and points at home.

"Oh! Arthur is home!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims as the door opens and Mr. Weasley walks in.

"Hello kids! Molly!" He says and everyone exchanges hellos.

"Oh Arthur just wait until you hear what your sons have done!" Mrs. Weasley rants, frowning.

"They stole the car and left in the middle of the night!" She starts to explain what happened to Mr. Weasley who looks like he doesn't know what to think.

"But Dad! You didn't see what happened! They had Harry and Maia locked up in their rooms and they weren't feeding them!" Ron protests, cutting in and Mr. Weasley frowns.

"Harry? Maia? Oh I didn't see you there!" He shakes both of our hands and smiles at us. "I'm Arthur Weasley! It's a pleasure to meet you both!" He says and we both smile back.

"You too Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley sighs and Mr. Weasley clears his throat.

"Boys, that was very wrong of you to do!" He scolds, not very well.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley groans, before returning to the dishes.

"Ok, we have to go shopping for school, so we're going to travel by the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. Ron will demonstrate," Mrs. Weasley says and I watch as Ron scoops up a handful of dark powder, standing in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" He says in a loud, clear voice, and tosses the powder down. When the fog clears, he's gone.

"Ok Harry dear, your turn!" Mrs. Weasley says, gently pushing him forward. "Remember, Diagon Alley. Say it loud and clearly," Mr. Weasley says and Harry nods.

"Diagonelly!" He says and I frown as he disappears. That wasn't loud or clear.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Weasley asks and Mr. Weasley frowns.

"I believe he said, Diagonelly," He says and I don't like the look on his face.

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley whispers, before smiling at me.

"Ok! Your turn Maia dear!" She says and I gulp silently, walking forward.

"Diagon Alley!" I say as clearly as possible, and then it's dark, and I'm being jostled around. What the heck is this?

 **Ok so my friend pointed out that she thought Maia's name was pronounced Mae-ah, so I just wanted to clarify that it is pronounced Maya. That's all! Thanks lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Year 2

 _Recap: "Ok! Your turn Maia dear!" She says and I gulp silently, walking forward. "Diagon Alley!" I say as clearly as possible, and then it's dark, and I'm being jostled around. What the heck is this?_

Maia's POV

I stumble forward out of the fireplace, coughing. Suddenly, someone appears behind me and sends me toppling forward. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, I'm pulled into someone's arms. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see Fred.

"Oh, thanks Fred," I say, then wince at a stinging sensation on my elbow. I look down to see a shallow scrape. Must've cut it in the fireplace.

"No problem. Are you alright?" He asks and I smile, nodding.

"I'm fine. Let's go," I say and we step back as the rest of the Weasleys appear. "Wait, where's Harry?" I ask, suddenly remembering that he messed up the words.

"Um, we're not sure, but we will start looking as soon as possible!" Mr. Weasley says and I start to chew on my fingernails. It's a bad habit I have which I'm trying to stop because it always makes my nails look all gnarled and gross.

"Maia, calm down, he'll be fine," Fred says and I look up at him.

"I am calm," I say, still chewing on my fingers and he raises his eyebrows.

"Then why is your hair white?" He asks and I look down, silently cursing.

"Global warming," I mutter, before stalking away as he and George laugh. I feel my hair turn pink in embarrassment. Global warming? Really Maia?

"Harry!" I hear someone call and I snap my head up to see my brother and Hagrid.

"Hare-Bear!" I shout, running forward and launching myself into his arms.

"Maia, you promised not to call me that in public," He groans and I giggle.

"Sowwy! I was worried about you! You need to learn how to annunciate!" I say, leaving a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ew!" He groans, scrubbing at his cheek with his sleeve.

"Oh you love me," I say and he rolls his eyes. "You don't? I'm hurt Harry!" I say, before turning and fake sobbing onto Hermione's shoulder. "My own brother doesn't love me Mione!" I 'sob' and she giggles.

"Oh cut it out Maia. I love you ok?" Harry laughs and I grin.

"Great! Now let's go shopping!" I say, looping my arm through Mione's and skipping away as Ron and the twins tease Harry.

"Hare-bear?" I hear them laughing as he grumbles and I laugh as well.

"You guys are so cute! I wish I had a brother, or a sister. Sometimes being an only child is dreadfully boring and lonely," she sighs as we walk into Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh blimey, why is the whole wizarding world in here?" I groan and Hermione's face lights up.

"Because Gilderoy Lockhart us here!" She squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Who?" I ask and she gasps, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean, who? Only the greatest man ever!" She swoons and I roll my eyes again.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go find Fred and George, talk to you later," I say awkwardly, before running away. "Oh thank god! Normal people!" I exclaim as I run up to Fred and George.

"We're normal?" They ask and I giggle.

"Well, you're not obsessing over Gilddy Locker or whatever his name is like Mione over there," I say, jabbing a finger towards Hermione who is squealing with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, you mean Gilderoy Lockhart? Yeah, Mom loves him too. It's disgusting!" George gags and I giggle.

"Yeah and I think he's gonna be our new DADA teacher," Fred grumbles and I groan.

"I haven't even seen him and I already think he's a git," I mutter and they snicker, nodding. I hear some yelling and I snap my head to the left to see Mr. Weasley and a man with long blonde hair. Who's that? My question is answered as I see Draco Malfoy beside him. Oh, so that must be the git's father. I motion for Fred and George to follow me and walk up to them. I appear behind Harry to hear Malfoy sneering to both him and Ginny.

"Oh buzz off Malfoy, no one wants to hear your whiny voice," I sneer and he glares at me.

"Who asked you Potter?" he spits and I raise my eyebrows.

"I didn't know I had to be asked to join a conversation," I fire back and he opens his mouth to reply, when his dad places a hand on his shoulder.

"Come along Draco, we mustn't spend any more time with these, lower-class citizen," he sneers, before turning and walking briskly away.

"Ooh I oughta-"

"Calm down Maia, your hair is bright red," Fred whispers in my ear and I glare at him.

"Why should I? That slimy little git and his git of a father are the scum of the earth! No sorry, that's an insult to the scum of the earth! They're worse than that!" I spit and Fred chuckles.

"I know love, but they aren't worth your anger," He says and I sigh.

"I guess you're right." I feel my heart flutter as I think about what he said. He called me love! Wait, why do I even care? Why is my heart fluttering? I don't like Fred, do I? Now that I think about it, he does look really attractive. No I can't think that about Fred, he's like another brother to me! I groan and Fred looks over at me, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Um, nothing. Just had an itch in my throat that's all," I cough and he nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"Ok." God I'm an idiot.

 **R.I.P. Robin Williams.**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Year 2

 _Recap: I groan and Fred looks over at me, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" He asks and I clear my throat awkwardly. "Um, nothing. Just had an itch in my throat that's all," I cough and he nods, but doesn't look convinced. "Ok." God I'm an idiot._

Maia's POV

Before I know it, it's time to go to Hogwarts. We rush through Kings Cross Station, trying to look as much like muggles as a group of people with trunks and owls can. We still get tons of stares no matter how hard the Weasleys try to be, normal, let's say. I wait with Ron and Harry as everyone runs through the barrier.

"We'll save you a seat Maia!" The twins call, before rushing through the barrier.

"Alright, ready?" Harry asks and Ron and I nod, before running forward and, hitting a solid wall. We fall to the ground and Winnie and Hedwig make tons of noise, drawing even more attention.

"What the heck? What happened to the barrier?" I ask, groaning in pain.

"Dunno," Harry shrugs, lifting Hedwig's cage upright and I do the same for Winnie.

"Bloody hell, now how are we gonna get to Hogwarts?" Ron exclaims and I shrug.

"Well, there's always the car," I smirk and they raise their eyebrows at me.

The next thing I know, we're in the car, flying above the Hogwarts Express.

"There it is! Land Ron!" I shout as I see the castle come into view.

"Welcome home!" He says and we all smile, before the car starts making weird noises and we're bouncing around, then we start losing momentum.

"Go up! Not down!" Harry and I scream and Ron starts slamming his feet on the pedals.

"I'm trying, but I can't! It's not working!" He says, his voice cracking and we all start panicking.

"Look out for that tree!" Harry screams and Ron starts hitting the steering wheel with his wand.

"Stop stop stop!" He says, but only ends up with a broken wand. "Uh oh!" He says, a look of horror on his face. We finally stop, landing with a jolt in the middle of the large tree. Hang on, this tree looks familiar. Isn't it the- oh no.

"Ron, Harry, do you know what tree this is?" I ask carefully and they both frown, before a look of horror covers Ron's face.

"It isn't-"

"It is," I confirm and he lets out a small squeak. The car starts to rock back and forth, before slipping backwards and falling father down the tree. It stops and Ron stares at his wand. "Oh no! My wand! Look at my poor wand!" He breathes and Harry and I send him apologetic looks.

"At least it," Harry starts.

"Wasn't your neck," I finish and he glares at us. The car shakes again and suddenly a huge branch comes up and slams down on it. We all scream and I clutch Harry's hand tightly.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He screams.

"The Whopping Willow!" I scream back as another branch hits us. The branches continue to hit us and smash the glass. The roof dents inwards, dangerously close to our heads, and then finally, we fall, landing on the ground.

"Drive Ron! Now! Hurry!" We shout and he slams on the pedals, causing us to zip away from the tree right as it slams on the ground, exactly where we were moments before. Suddenly the car doors open and literally throw us out onto the ground. All of our trunks are thrown out, as well as Hedwig, Winnie, and Scabbers, whom we catch, and then the car starts driving away.

"No the car!" Ron shouts, setting Scabbers' cage down. Harry and Ron start chasing after it and I fall onto the ground on my back.

"Bloody hell, what a nightmare that was," I gasp, staring up at the stars.

The next thing I know, I'm in Snape's office, being lectured by Snape himself. McGonagall and Dumbledore show up moments later to join in on the lecture. They hand us some sandwiches and tell us to go up to the common room.

"But Professor, my sister, where was she sorted?" Ron asks.

"Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall answers and Ron smiles.

"Brilliant."

"Where were you three? You weren't on the train?" Hermione attacks as we enter the common room.

"Well, after the barrier closed, we had to fly here in Ron's dad's car, then we got stuck in the bloody Whopping Willow!" I grumble and she gasps.

"Are you alright?" She asks and we shrug.

"Yeah, physically. We got detention due to our 'stupidity'. It would've been worse if McGonagall and Dumbledore hadn't shown up and calmed Snape down," I groan and she nods sympathetically.

"Well, at least you're all still in one piece," She says and I shrug.

"I guess. I'm gonna head up to bed, see you tomorrow," I say, before trudging upstairs and flopping down onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly. This has been one hell of a night.


End file.
